Fleeting Moments
by Dead End Mastermind
Summary: It was just another ordinary day for Sasuke, when he fell down some stairs and consequently summoned a demon. Now he can't seem to get rid of the damned thing but maybe he doesn't want to?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It was just another ordinary day for Sasuke, when he fell down some stairs and consequently summoned a demon. Now he can't seem to get rid of the damned thing but maybe he doesn't want to?  
Warnings: boy x boy, language, violence?, various pairings  
Rating: M

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just borrowing the characters. **

I was inspired by _Makai Ouji: Devils and Realists. _This story is a not a replica of that manga, but has strong elements in it. It will have a different plot.

For different breaks in time periods I used different breaks. So for something that is one day plus it'll be the large horizontal line, for just a few hours, it'll be ~0ooooo0ooooo0~.

* * *

**Fleeting Moments  
**Chapter 1

Being the top of his year gave Sasuke a lot of special privileges and responsibilities. He was granted a single room, unlike the other students in his dormitory and he was exempt from the curfew; but he had to make sure students were obeying the rules and report them when they weren't. Some kids hated him because of his status despite it being a highly competitive school, were they wanted his title of prefect.

There was another downside to being one of the prefects to the dormitory, he had to leave his holidays two days earlier in order to return to the dorms so he can do an inspection. The inspection was to make sure students weren't keeping contraband items - like hotplates or microwaves.

So unfortunately it was going to be his last day at the manor. He would have had another two full days to spend with his brother, and staff, but sacrifices had to be made to improve his resume. He sighed and glanced around his father's old study that he had decided to occupy for the night. Exams had just finished but he didn't want to his grades to suffer because he decided to do nothing for his summer break.

He stretched his arms and stared at the textbook spread out in front of him. He took pride in doing his work timely and effectively, but whenever he was home his routine seemed to slip right out of his grasp. He felt like he never spent time with his brother anymore, with him being off at a university in another district and he often would sit in this study room and feel nostalgic about being in the same building as his elder brother, Itachi. Yet, with his brother studying on his own during this vacation, Sasuke didn't want to disturb him but he also didn't want to his brother to disturb him.

He took a deep breath and flipped the page, but quickly pulled his finger away before quietly hissing as the paper thinly cut his finger.

He removed his hand from the book, not wanting to get blood on it before sighing and standing up. It would stop bleeding in a few minutes, so it would serve as a good time to take a break.

Sauntering out of the study he moved down the hallway into a large kitchen. He saw the butler moving around the cuboards with practice ease, pulling out some spice or another. He shook his head and headed for the formal dinning room - seeing his brother sitting on the far end of the table working diligently on his laptop.

Itachi adamantly used the formal dinning room because it was never used anymore. He often mocked how much space they had in the manor when there was only the two of them left. So he found solace in using as much space as he could whenever he was home. He often invited a few of his university friends to come visit over their breaks but not during the holidays.

"Done your work?" Itachi gently asked, never removing his eyes from his screen of his laptop.

Sasuke shook his head, "taking a small break."

"Then can you do me a favour?" Itachi directed his attention to his younger brother, who was now standing a couple of feet away. He was dressed casually, a pair of comfortable jeans and a baggy sweater. "Can you go down to the cellar and grab me a bottle of wine. Any one will do."

Sasuke blinked impishly, "Alright..."

"Thanks, I owe a friend a belated birthday gift." He sighed, "I was thinking of heading back early to purchase a gift, but this way is easier. Gives me more time to finish this presentation."

Sasuke gave a quick nod and slowly turned around, "I'll get it now."

"You don't have to right now, but whenever you have the time."

"Now is fine, I needed a break." He retold and smiled before heading out of the dinning room and past the kitchen (devoid of the butler) and towards the main entrance. He quickly walked down the hall to the stairs that lead to the basement.

He got a quarter of the way down when he accidentally missed a step and tumbled down the stairs. He placed both his hands out in front of him to block the blow of harshly hitting the wood floor. As he landed the skin where the paper cut was reopened atop of creating a larger cut.

"Great," he muttered glancing down at the bleeding finger. It was an angry red colour from the fall and he was thankful that he did not do more damage to himself when he fell. There was nothing he could do about it at the moment, plus it was not like he was going to bleed to death. It was irritating but did not make him immobile, so he placed both hands on the ground and hoisted himself up before taking a step back.

He grumbled tiredly and turned towards the cellar when a spark of light caught his attention. He turned back to where he had fallen to catch a blinding flash of light that had him shielding his eyes.

"What the..."

The light died down and standing right where he had fallen was a teenager. Roughly around his age with spiky blonde hair and large cornflower blue eyes. He was not particularly tall but Sasuke noted he was well define (the muscles in his bicep were quite visible). The boy turned his head and analyzed his surroundings before his eyes landed on Sasuke, where he gave a condescending smirk. He took a step forward, and extended his hand in greeting.

"I am-"

"Trespassing," Sasuke interrupted narrowing his eyes, disregarding the offered hand.

The boy blinked owlishly before shaking his head with amusement and retracting his hand. "Rude child. As I was saying. I am Kyuubi, demon and potential successor to Hell's throne. You have-"

"Sasuke!" Footsteps could be heard on the stairs. "I heard something fall are you al...who is this?"

Kyuubi turned to the new voice as Itachi descended the last two steps. He turned away from Sasuke and smiled pleasantly at his elder brother before outstretching his hand once again.

"I am Kyuu-"

"You are trespassing on Uchiha property." Itachi interrupted with a harsh glare that caused the boy to make an irritated sound at the back of his throat.

"Are all people rude in this time?" Kyuubi muttered to himself folding his arms over a white collar shirt. "Listen you impudent little brats I am-"

"Calling the police," Sasuke interrupted, ignoring the "demon" and reached into his pant pocket, extracting his cellphone. "You think you can trespass and rob the Uchiha family without punishment?"

The boy blinked confusedly, "Why would I want to rob this junk?"

Sasuke almost twitched at the word 'junk' but decided to ignore it and dialled 911. Itachi also seemed a bit thrown by the comment, but he quickly covered it up and began moving closer to his younger brother who was standing on the other side of the "demon".

"You summoned me," Kyuubi began, "only those with the same blood as my master can summon me. You can call the police, but it's your fault I'm here! Take responsibility."

Sasuke frowned, and then the operator on the other end asked him what assistance they could send.

"I have a man trespassing on my property, he's also delusional." Sasuke told into the phone but was startled when Kyuubi moved swiftly behind him and snatched the phone out his hand before turning it off.

"Calling the police would be stupid."

Sasuke tensed at the feeling of Kyuubi's breath fanning across the nape of his neck.

"Personal space moron."

Kyuubi chuckled darkly, "Sorry, but the police would only slow me down. I'm a demon you know," he grinned and Itachi could distinctly see two sharper teeth near the front - almost resembling fangs. "I can just escape within seconds. I'm not here to harm you after all, you are the one who summoned me."

"Demons don't exist." Sasuke rebutted with a frown, "you must have just escaped from a mental hospital. You need help."

Kyuubi growled, "I'm real bastard. How else did I appear in your basement? Explain that."

Itachi and Sasuke both stood quietly and tense each wondering the exact same thing. Itachi ran his fingers to the bridge of his nose as a sign of slight frustration while Sasuke let his thoughts wander to any possible explanation for the light show and appearance of a deeply disturbed boy.

"Probably some secret passage," Itachi concluded with a quick nod of his head. He moved with deliberate steps to be stand next to his younger brother, weary of the stranger. "This manor is old. You probably followed a path here that starts somewhere outside."

Sasuke nodded in agreement, that made complete sense. His brother wasn't a genius for nothing.

Kyuubi grumbled, "do you see a trap door?" he pointed to the ground where he had appeared from. Seasick analyzed the floor and no, it looked just like his hardwood...except there was a black smudge on the ground. He frowned.

"You tracked dirt into our house on top of trespassing?"

Kyuubi frowned, "I did not." He huffed glancing down at the almost invisible black smudge. It was hard to notice because it blended smoothly in with the tone of the hardwood. Sasuke watched as the blond slowly kneeled down, and placed his hands where the smudge was. He traced it a bit and glanced around the area with a contemplative look.

The "demon" looked like he had become absorbed in what he was staring at that Itachi took that as the time to make a move. He was not going to let some delusional trespasser invade their home. So Itachi quickly and with large strides stood behind the demon and grabbed his arms, hosting him back to his feet and restraining his movement.

"Sasuke get the duck tape. We'll restrain him and call the police again. They can take him back to his home."

Kyuubi blinked awkwardly, and gave a light laugh without much struggle. "Don't make me hurt you."

Itachi scoffed, "I have martial arts training, you couldn-"

Before he could finish that sentence, Kyuubi had thrown him over his shoulder. Sasuke almost gaped as he saw his brother land with a loud thud on the ground and a soft groan escaping his lips. But he wasn't an Uchiha for nothing. He quickly recovered and swept his feet out knocking the kid down to the ground as well. A satisfied smirk appeared on his brother's face and Sasuke almost felt bad for the boy. He turned around to go look for that duck tape.

"That's it," the blond boy announced from his place on the ground, "_vocat ingenti spiritu Daji". _

Sasuke whipped back around and regretted it immediately. The ground began to shake and a much brighter light appeared right beside Kyuubi.

"_Vocat ingenti spiritu, Haji". _

He frowned, what did he just say? It was a language Sasuke didn't recognize, but it sounded like a latin language - maybe Italian? He wasn't sure but he quickly dismissed his musing when a second bright light appeared just to the left of the boy.

"What the hell are you-"

Itachi stopped mid sentence and he stared at the two foxes that now stood in the centre of the dimming lights.

"Where did that come-"

"This might be one elaborate dream," Sasuke whispered pleadingly as he watched the two foxes circle around the fallen Naruto. Itachi had smartly backed off and was standing stiffly beside Sasuke watching the entire scene unfold.

"Then we're sharing the same dream."

Sasuke glared at his brother, "your dream self would say something like that."

Itachi chuckled but titled his head back to the boy. He was now standing with both foxes at his heels. One fox was pure white minus the snot and the other was an off-white with grey mixed in. Both had dark eyes and were staring piercingly at the Uchiha pair.

"_Continere." _

Whatever he was saying was lost on both Sasuke and Itachi but the foxes seemed to understand and soon they were in motion. Sasuke stiffened and watched as the off white-fox approached him slowly. It showed intelligence that he didn't think possible in a creature.

Itachi glared, "call them off."

Kyuubi crossed his arms and shook his head, "you won't listen to me and I promise they will not hurt you."

"We don't know that. We have to take a strangers word on that?"

Kyuubi shrugged, "you don't have to but it's the truth." He glanced towards Sasuke just as the fox decided to pounce atop of the youngest Uchiha. Itachi was about to help when he felt a presence lingering nearby. The pure white fox stood proudly before him, and it almost looked smug. Before Itachi could command the fox itself to back off, it had instantly moved and had pinned Itachi down to the ground between it's large paws. It's black eyes were staring quite calmly and somewhat looked assumed at him.

Sasuke struggled under the weight of the fox before the fox got annoyed and snapped at him.

"I thought you said no harm?" Itachi scowled and glared at the fox that dare be hostile towards his brother.

"Haji." Kyuubi scolded moving towards them, "_conversari"_

The fox whined pathetically before bowing its head, breathing directly into Sasuke's nostrils. He scrunched up his nose and turned his head to the side to see the black boots belonging to Kyuubi standing next to his head.

"Now let me introduce myself without any interruptions, phone calls to the police, or physical violence." Sasuke could practically hear the grin on that moron's face. "My name is Kyuubi, demon and potential successor to Hell's throne."

He stopped there and Sasuke sighed, "you already said that dumbass."

Judging from his feet, Kyuubi's posture changed - maybe stiffened at the name calling but he obviously ignored it.

"Whatever, why did you summon me?"

He frowned, "I did not summon you."

There was silence, "you cannot accidentally summon a demon. It requires your blood."

Sasuke blinked, frowning. Required his blood? Well he wasn't...damn.

"I had a paper cut, when I fell down the stairs it reopened."

Kyuubi blinked, "a paper cut?"

"Hn."

"So what you decided to place your bleeding hand inside of a summoning circle for a demon?"

Now Sasuke was confused, "there is no summoning circle."

Kyuubi audibly sighed, "_exsolvo. Gratias ago tibi." _

Sasuke was about to comment on how annoying it was not understanding what was being said before the fox that was practically laying atop of him vanished. He felt much lighter and quickly climbed to his feet watching as his brother did the same. Both foxes where gone and only one left standing was Kyuubi.

"There is a summoning circle," he replied, glancing down at the black smudges. "It's obviously very old. I thought you knew about it."

He would have rolled his eyes if he had not been an Uchiha.

"Demons don't exist, how would I even create such a thing?" He rebutted annoyed.

Kyuubi ignored his comment about not existing before staring concernedly down at the circle with a frown on his tanned face. "So you did not call for me..."

"I told you that before."

Kyuubi glared and turned around to observe the basement where they were standing. It was well decorated, which was to be expected and it held a soft yet tense atmosphere.

"I cannot return to hell." Kyuubi wistfully told with a soft sigh. "Not until a full moon or until I am summoned back."

Sasuke frowned, that seemed a tad unrealistic. "Well, wouldn't they summon you back. Supposedly you're a successor to a throne." He childishly mocked, but the demon ignored him.

"No," Kyuubi shook his head, "so until a full moon I need a place to stay." He smirked, "and what a better place to say than at the descendants of my master?"

* * *

**Reviews are really appreciated! **


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: It was just another ordinary day for Sasuke, when he fell down some stairs and consequently summoned a demon. Now he can't seem to get rid of the damned thing but maybe he doesn't want to?  
Warnings: boy x boy, language, violence?, various pairings  
Rating: M

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just borrowing the characters. **

Un-beta'd.

The progression is a little slower than I'd like, but it will pick up (starting the next chapter actually!). Thank you everyone for the reviews (you guys rock!) favourites and follows. In one chapter I got 20 follows. That shocked me and made me grin like mad. Thank you everyone. If I could share my ice cream with you, I would. But since I can't - I won't.

For different breaks in time periods I used different breaks. So for something that is one day plus it'll be the large horizontal line, for just a few hours, it'll be ~0ooooo0ooooo0~.

* * *

**Fleeting Moments  
**Chapter 2

Both Itachi and Sasuke stared disturbingly at the man in their basement. They did not bother to turn away and look elsewhere in the basement, but focused on the boy who seemed rather interested in the interior design of their home - his eyes shifting from one piece of furniture to another.

Sasuke opened his mouth, closed it and frowned. He never had to deal with this type of situation before, and he was searching his memories for a moment when he was taught about how to deal with a potential threat in his own home. Include that this threat was also supposedly a demon - who had control over two large foxes, and it was leaving him stumped. He was thankful to see his brother struggling with the exact same thing he was.

"You can't stay here," he batted back, still trying to think of how to not piss off a potential psychopath.

Kyuubi stopped his eyeing of a vase that was sitting on a side table. He craned his neck to stare at Sasuke with an eerie smile on his face, almost sadistic feeling.

"Where else do you expect me to go?" he countered with a sweet voice, "you are biologically related to-"

The doorbell rang and both Itachi and Sasuke relaxed. Itachi glanced towards the stairs and turned to his younger brother, "go answer the door. I'll keep our guest entertained."

Sasuke glanced back at Kyuubi and gave a hesitant nod before moving around the boy who was watching his movements, and began ascending the stairs. He heard Kyuubi just before he got to the top ask Itachi if they had gotten a lot of guests and a responding grunt and quiet 'no' followed.

Which was true, they did not receive any guests actually - unless it was Itachi's stupid university buddies. But they never drove up on their own, they only ever accompanied Itachi and they all went back home to spend time with their own families during the holiday season. So it was odd to hear the doorbell, which once again sounded.

Sasuke muttered, wondering where his butler was to not have answered the door already but dismissed it and quickly strode to the front door. He expertly unlocked the door and pulled open the door to see two tall officers standing politely on his doorstep.

"Oh good afternoon sir," the one on the right began with a soft smile, "we got a call from this address reporting a trespasser?"

Sasuke blinked, recalling the phone call he made about thirty minutes ago. They sure took their time...

"Ah yes," he nodded opening the door wider, "I'm glad you made it."

The officers stepped into the house, quietly thanking Sasuke before surveying the room. He could see their eyes glancing around at every object, carefully critiquing the room.

"The man you are looking for is in the basement, he is with my brother. He calls himself 'Kyuubi'." He supplied, slowly moving towards the hallway that lead to the basement. "if you'll follow me."

The officers nodded, slowly strolling behind him. "Is he being aggressive?" one officer asked quietly, "the person who called said he was delusional. What exactly has he been saying?"

Sasuke hummed quietly taking a right down another hall, "He doesn't seem aggressive, but he does seem to know some kind of martial arts..." he muttered thinking back to the way he easily tossed Itachi around. "He also says he's a demon taking over hell's throne or something like that."

One officer snorted amusedly but the other merely stayed silent walking slowly behind the youngest Uchiha. They reached the stairs quickly and Itachi was still talking to the boy softly but Sasuke could not make out the words.

"He's down there," he pointed distractedly towards the stairs. "The blond boy, the other one down there is my brother. The owner of this estate."

"Alright," one officer nodded, "thank you son, we'll take it from here."

Sasuke smirked and gave a quick head nod before heading towards the kitchen. He felt a bit hungry, maybe he would grab an apple or a pear before dinner.

* * *

He smiled softly at the complete silence that surrounded the buildings as he walked slowly back towards the upperclassman's dorm. There were only two dormitories on the the school property, each one shaped like an L and separated only by a quad that they shared. In the centre of the quad was a large fountain that had a foundation around it for students to sit and mingle or study.

The upperclassman dorm had four floors while the underclassman's dorm had three levels and were easily distinguished. While the levels were different, the upperclassman had the school banners flowing down the sides of main entrance.

He slowly trudged his bags towards the upperclassman's dorm, happy to be back after the entire scene with Kyuubi. The boy was hauled off to jail and Sasuke hadn't heard from him or seen him since. He was probably delivered back to his mental hospital with relative ease and security. He had no worries about not seeing that moron again.

He quickly strolled through the marble hallways towards the elevators and pushed the up button. Without much waiting the elevator pinged and allowed Sasuke on. He pushed the button for the top floor and sighed, leaning back against the mirrored walls.

It was quick and he reached the floor with no problems. He strolled down the hallway to his dorm and smiled when he saw his door come into view. There was a bunch of notes stuffed under his door. It was a typical occurrence with him, since he entered the school. Many girls would leave him notes and he often never paid them any heed and tossed them out (which annoyed his roommates while he was in his underclassman years). He had no reason to deal with girls who didn't bother to send him something in person instead of sneaking it under his door or in his textbooks.

He unlocked his door, ignoring the letters and tossed his bags onto his bed. His room was bright, he drew the curtains open before he left for vacation. The bed was located just under the window, with a nice desk situated off to the side of the door. He was thankful to be back, even though he would miss his brother.

He shuffled back towards the door and gathered up all the envelopes, noticing that some where pink, and he tossed them directly into the trash on the other side of his desk. He decided to unpack all his clothes next and set to work organizing which clothes were being hung and which were being stored in the drawers.

There was a knock at his door and he huffed, wondering why the other prefect was bothering him already - and surprised that he had gotten here after Shikamaru did. Usually Shikamaru came in later and often tried to get out of his prefect duties.

"It's opened," he called out, turning his attention towards sorting out his clothing. He heard the door crack open and the sound of shoes shuffling across the polished hardwood. Sasuke turned his head towards the other person. Unfortunately it was not Shikamaru.

"How did you get here?" He questioned seriously while glaring at the intruder.

Kyuubi foxily smirked back and walked into the center of the room, letting out a low whistle. "This place is nicer than half the houses in the city."

It was true, but with how much tuition was, it better be.

"Get out."

Kyuubi snorted and flopped himself comfortably into his desk chair before ruffling through the thrown out envelopes in the trash bin. "I bet these girls really put a lot of effort into these cards and you're throwing them out like trash."

Sasuke felt his temper raising. "Get. Out .Now."

Kyuubi turned to stare at the last Uchiha and gave a half-hearted smile, "I told you I could escape jail. It also helped that the cop was an occult freak, I just told him about hell and the politics of it and he let me out without much fuss. Plus they could only hold me for so long."

Sasuke glared, that may be true. He assumed they could only hold him in jail for such a minor offence for a certain period of time. But he assumed it would have been longer than it took.

"So you decided to stalk me?"

Kyuubi shrugged, "I have two weeks to kill before the next full moon."

"So you stalked me?"

The blonde huffed and tossed the envelopes back into the trash bin and turned his sights on the drawers in the desk. "I haven't been among humans in almost fifty-years, I'm curious." He told, sliding open the first drawer and being greeted with a supply of pens and pencils. There was loose leaf paper under the pens, just extra in case he ran out.

Kyuubi seemed uninterested in that drawer and opened the next drawer.

"So go somewhere where there are more people," Sasuke hotly told, moving towards the desk and slamming the second drawer closed. He almost caught the demon's fingers in the top of it. "Go to China, or India, or the Americas."

Kyuubi blinked his baby blues before letting out a hearty chuckle, "I could but I don't get to piss you off if I do."

Sasuke opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by a knock on the door. He closed his mouth and turned towards the door, ignoring that Kyuubi began to open the rest of the drawers on his desk as he moved towards the door. Logically, he knew it was Shikamaru but seeing Kyuubi in his room was setting him a bit on edge. What if another crazy person walked in and claimed to be the queen of England?

He shook his head, and opened the door. He inwardly sighed when he saw Shikamaru standing there looking relaxed yet tense. His eyes seemed to be screaming at protest for having been forced back onto campus before the rest of the kids.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Can you cover the first rounds and I'll take the second?" He quickly rushed out and ran a hand through his messed up brown hair that was hanging loosely around his face. Unusual since he kept it tidy and pulled back.

"Sure," Sasuke replied and sighed. He turned his head back to Kyuubi, giving the sternest glare he could muster up. "Do not touch anything while I am gone. That includes the bed, the desk, the couch, the floor, or anything with atoms."

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at him, and turned his head to look inside the room. He frowned, "who are you talking to?"

Sasuke blinked and opened the door a bit wider, wondering if maybe the door had blocked his line of sight. When he saw the continued perplexed expression on the other prefects face he suddenly felt his stomach drop. Shikamaru seemed very confused.

"Can you not see the blond moron sitting at the desk?"

Shikamaru turned his head, letting his honey eyes travel to the desk. He shook his head, "I only see the last drawer open."

Sasuke darted his eyes to Kyuubi who was still seated at the desk with the most mischievous grin plastered across a smug face. Great maybe the demon's delusions rubbed off on him. He shook his head, well aware Shikamaru was staring at him.

"Never mind, he must have left. He's a new student." Sasuke stated, trying to cover it up and failing.

"How would he have left? I'm standing at your door..." Shikamaru trailed off and frowned, "maybe I should take both shifts. Are you sure you're well?"

He shook his head, "no I"m fine. I must have a small fever. A quick nap will get rid of it." Maybe his exhaustion was creeping up on him and messing with his mind. Like giving him hallucinations. Why would he hallucinate about the dumb delusional trespasser?

Shikamaru seemed skeptical because they both knew that a nap would not miraculously cure a fever but he seemed inclined to believe the lie.

"Okay, let me know if you need help. I will be in my room unpacking."

Sasuke nodded and bid the other prefect farewell. He watched Shikamaru's retreating back and closed his door, before leaning against it and staring at his 'guest'. He found Kyuubi staring back at him with the most devious smile he had ever seen on a person, and his mind immediately wondered if maybe there was some truth to this 'demon' business.

His stomach churned and he regretted thinking that line of thought. It was obviously a lie; demons don't exist.

"Still going to pretend I'm not who I say I am?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, "why couldn't he see you."

The answer came instantaneously, "because I'm a demon. I put up a barrier around my body."

"Of course," Sasuke muttered. He opened his eyes and stepped away from the door before quickly opening it and exiting his own room. He decided he might as well start room inspections since he was going to take Shikamaru's first rounds. He decided to start on the main floor and work his way up instead of working his way down.

He definitely was going to avoid his floor to the best of his ability. Maybe the monster would be gone by the time he got back.

A few hours later after his first rounds he was glad to note that Kyuubi was no longer in his room.

* * *

"Can you believe that Uchiha got top of the class again?" someone nearby muttered causing the youngest Uchiha heir to smirk. Of course he got top grades, he was slowly making his way up the ladder, and soon he would be accepted to his university of choice with a full scholarship (not that he needed it).

He moved down the hallway towards the lockers. He saw the girls swarming around the gym entrance. Often they would hang around the doors waiting for this or that sports team to enter before the gushingly handed over some love letter. Practices for most sports teams started just after school, they all used the same lockers so often times a letter would be for a boy in the track team and the girl beside her could be waiting for a guy on the volleyball team. It just depended on their schedules.

Sasuke was thankful that as being a prefect he was exempt from physical activities outside of his classes. Most kids had to join two clubs during the year, but he only had to join one - and he was on student council. Most of the other boys joined sports.

"Menma! Menma!" Someone shouted causing a few heads to turn towards the girls. Sasuke sighed, and picked up his pace towards his locker. He hated having his locker so close to the locker rooms. After school it often smelled like body odour and there was no removing that stench.

A blonde haired boy caught his attention. He stopped near the side of the hallway to watch as the boy approached the girl who had hailed for him. He was tall, muscular, and oddly resembled Kyuubi. Which was impossible, Kyuubi disappeared three months ago and since the full moon came and went (a few times) he knew the demon was long gone - especially if he was a demon like he kept claiming.

Sasuke tilted his head curiously to observe the interaction of the boy with the girl. She had lavender hair, shoulder length and she could not seem to stop twirling it with her index finger as Menma spoke quietly to her. She gave him a card, and his face brightened and a small dust of pink covered his cheeks. It was oddly endearing.

Sasuke shook his head and decided to head back towards his locker when blue eyes locked on his. He sucked in a deep breath. He knew that face and those eyes. Three scars on each cheek, a rounded face with crystal blue eyes. He could tell by the smirk that ghosted across Menma's face he knew Sasuke too.

The boy smirked, tossing a playful wink towards Sasuke before he turned away towards the gym.

Sasuke inwardly groaned, he was hoping to never see those blue eyes again.

* * *

**Annon Reviewer Replies:**

**Guest** (1st one): I respect criticism to my work, I truly do. But the attitude was unneeded. You are right, the police would respond. I planned to open this chapter that way because the call was dropped, the police are not magical. They cannot just appear at the location. Operators have to pick up GPS tracking from the cellphone and call in dispatch. I have no idea how long that takes, but it's not as fast as it would have been if an address was given thus I decided I would open this chapter with the police arriving.

**Guest** (2nd one): Thank you! I hope you keep reading this and enjoying it.

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: It was just another ordinary day for Sasuke, when he fell down some stairs and consequently summoned a demon. Now he can't seem to get rid of the damned thing but maybe he doesn't want to?  
Warnings: boy x boy, language, violence?, various pairings  
Rating: M

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just borrowing the characters. **

Un-beta'd (all mistakes are mine)

WOW guys another 15 follows for another chapter and six reviews per chapter. You guys seriously rock! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Update 03/25/15: **So this is actually a re-post of chapter 3. If you read the old chapter three, please re-read it. A lot of interactions have changed and that affects the story going onwards. Although the plot is the same, the interactions are much different.

For different breaks in time periods I used different breaks. So for something that is one day plus it'll be the large horizontal line, for just a few hours, it'll be ~0ooooo0ooooo0~.

* * *

**Fleeting Moments  
**Chapter 3

Sasuke was thankful the halls had cleared out. Most students had gone back to their own dorms, a good portion would be packing to go home for the long weekend. He never went home on the long weekends, mostly due to the fact that his home was too far away to travel to and from just for an extra day on the weekend. There was a decent amount of students sticking behind with him, but not nearly as much as one would suspect.

That was the predominate reason the halls where empty, minus him. He leaned casually against his locker, dressed down and out of his school uniform. He pulled out his iPod and changed the song to something with a better beat before returning it to his pocket and adjusting his headphones. He glanced at the locker room, knowing any minute that the group would emerge. Including Kyuubi.

That stupid moron was plaguing his thoughts and he was turning into a paranoid loser. Ever since he spotted the boy last week he had been checking over his shoulder, casually, and his eyes would linger to anyone who had blond hair. He was getting annoyed with his own bad ticks and he often silently scolded himself for showing such outwardly paranoia.

So he decided, he was going to confront the problem instead of ignoring it and pretending it did not exist. He had the unfortunate pleasure of knowing that "Menma" was in his year, yet was thankful they had no classes together. Small miracles.

The locker room door opened and out peeled freshly washed and changed athletes who were talking amongst themselves, albeit quite loudly. Sasuke could hear their voices through his headphones. He plucked his earbuds out and stuffed them into his jean's pockets before watching casually by his locker as more guys left the locker rooms.

"Can you believe coach?" one told hotly as he passed Sasuke, his voice gruff and exhausted sounding. "Benching Lin that way? It was unfair. He didn't mean to bump into that guy."

Sasuke shook his head and froze when he saw Kyuubi emerge from the room, alone. His slightly dazed eyes locked onto Sasuke's. The youngest Uchiha noticed a bruise around his right eye, it really made his blue eyes stand out (even if it looked painful).

"Are you stalking me?" Kyuubi smirked sauntering up to the immobile Uchiha. Sasuke grunted, eyes briefly skimming over the bruise once more.

"We need to talk." He began, glancing around the silent hallway, expecting more of Kyuubi's teammates to emerge from the locker room any second. "Privately."

Kyuubi blinked before sighing, "what could we possibly have to talk about?"

"If we could discuss it here I would." Sasuke shot back annoyed before shifting his stance. Kyuubi huffed quietly before giving a quick nod in reply.

"Whatever," he shrugged. "It's a good thing I showered after practice," he muttered quietly under his breath before running a hand through his gold hair. The sound of the locker doors opening caused both boys to turn their heads to see a couple of people laughing about something, walking casually towards them.

Sasuke noted that Kyuubi tensed slightly before plastering a goofy grin onto his face as the duo got closer. Although the stance was tense, it was still familiar - so maybe teammates of his?

"Eh Menma! I hope your eye is good for the upcoming game!" The tall brunette happily chirped, stopping beside Sasuke and Kyuubi. He placed a comforting hand on "Menma's" shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. "That asshole had no reason to charge you."

Kyuubi waved him off with a small chuckle, "I guess my skill threatened him." He grinned showing off his teeth, "but because of that he got benched, so I should be playing next game. I'm not sure. They might let the seniors take the game."

The guy nodded, his eyes drifting quickly to Sasuke. He shifted a bit awkwardly. Sasuke didn't comment, just stood there staring impassively at the entire exchange.

"Well I'll see you on Tuesday!" He jeered, his brown hair swaying with the force of his fist pump before he walked off with his other buddy.

"See you!" Kyuubi waved happily from beside Sasuke.

Sasuke wasted no time, "let's talk in you room." He began, "Since I live on the top floor, we'd have to pass your floor anyway."

"Uh...sure."

**~0ooooo0ooooo0~**

Kyuubi's room was a disaster, saying a tornado struck it would be mild. Clothes carpeted the floor and the desk was almost invisible due to the mountains of garbage piled atop of it. Sasuke glanced around the room, a frown marring his face. This was against the school code, rooms were to be kept clean at all times, how did his floor monitor not notice this mess?

He decided to bring that up later, and focused upon the teen who was shedding his jacket and throwing it onto the unmade bed. He turned around, a grin stretching out his face and amused blue eyes staring.

"So what can I help you with?" He quickly sat on his bed, stretching out his limbs before grinning widely. Sasuke just stared unimpressed at his display and walked closer to the bed, deciding not to bother with sitting.

Many questions ran through his mind. Why was he at Konoha Gakuen? Was he Menma or Kyuubi? If he is a demon, shouldn't he have returned to hell at the full moon?

He sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair before deciding on one of the many questions.

"Why are you here?"

Kyuubi blinked, leaning back onto the mattress. "You wanted to talk, you said my room would be best?" he retold as though talking to a child, "where you dropped as a child?"

Sasuke shot him a piercing glare, "why are you at this school?" He closed his eyes and reminded himself, although he was dealing with a demented individual who believed he was a demon, the person in question was still an idiot.

"Getting an education."

Sasuke took a threatening step forward, anger pumping through his veins. This was not a game, and the moron was sitting there with a proud grin as though this was just a hobby of his?

"I thought you had to return to Hell on a full moon."

"It's not mandatory," he waved off. "You can only return on a full moon or a summon back but you don't have to return."

Sasuke blinked, "why didn't you return?"

Kyuubi hummed gently. "I haven't been with humans in fifty years. I wanted to observe and participate."

His tone was softer and it left more questions in Sasuke's mind than answers. Why was he among humans fifty years ago? Was he human that long ago? Where demons humans once before? Why hadn't he been back in fifty years?

He frowned, was he seriously starting to believe that this teenager was a demon. He was disappointed with his own line of thinking. Sasuke inwardly scoffed at the notion of Kyuubi being a demon, but an image of two foxes appearing up in his basement sprung into his mind. How did they get there? What where they...?

He shook his head and refocused on the situation at hand.

"So you decided to observe humans at my school?"

Kyuubi shrugged, "it's one of the best schools in this country."

That was true. Konoha Gakuen was the top elite private high school in Japan. It cost more than an average man's salary to enter the academy but many students come from wealthy backgrounds and money is never a problem. So, how did a person who supposedly claims to never have been with humans in fifty years get enough yen to enter the school? Not only that, how did the administrator who overlooks the admission tests not notice something fishy about Kyuubi? Who was posing as his guardian for entrance?

Sasuke sighed, at this rate he was going to develop a severe headache.

"If your a demon, you could have picked a different country to study in." He murmured loud enough for the boy to hear. Which was true, Japanese schools are great but he could have gone to the United Kingdom, America, or Peru. Anywhere that was not his school.

"I grew up in Japan." There was a soft smile on his tanned face.

Sasuke softened at the expression on Kyuubi's face. He sounded so nostalgic that it reminded him of times with his brother when they were kids and the things they used to do when their parents were alive. He decided to take a seat beside the boy, keeping a mask of indifference on his face. He was here for answers.

"You talk as though you were human."

"I was," he told, "about 97 percent of demons were once human. Very few are fallen angels."

That surprised Sasuke, but he didn't show it. Instead he inwardly filed that information away.

"How does a human even become a demon?" He academically asked, curious to the workings of the demon realm. For the time being he would suspend his beliefs and allow himself to indulge in the idea of a potential heaven and hell scenario with the existence of demons and angels.

"A couple of different ways actually," Kyuubi shrugged. "Selling your soul or committing unforgivable crimes."

"Unforgivable crimes?" Sasuke thought questionably, "isn't God supposed to forgive us of our sins?"

Kyuubi nodded, "God is very forgiving, but sometimes when humans don't express repentance or true regret he does not grant them entry into paradise. Then they turn to Hell and a demon is formed."

Sasuke turned that over in his head, it made logical sense.

"Is that how you became a demon?"

"No."

The abrupt answer had Sasuke turning his head to regard the teen beside him. He seemed tenser and he was obvious distressed about it. Sasuke awkwardly shifted, thinking about the other option that was said to become a demon. Kyuubi sold his soul to a demon? What could be so important to sell your soul.

He decided not to ask that question, Kyuubi seemed too guarded right now to answer plus Sasuke did not want to make him uncomfortable.

Why he didn't want to make him uncomfortable was another question that he didn't want to get to right now or acknowledge that he felt the slightest bit of pity and sympathy for the boy beside him.

Boy...huh

"How old are you exactly?"

Kyuubi gave a wide grin, that tense and distressed vibe lifting off of him. "I was born during the Edo period."

Sasuke frowned, that was a two hundred year period. So he was anywhere between 400 years to 150 years old. Definitely not a boy then. Is that where the name Kyuubi - or Menma - comes from? They were strange names, so it could possibly be from that time period.

"Is your name Kyuubi or Menma?" He quirked an eye.

Kyuubi laughed and shook his head. "Neither actually," he grinned. "Kyuubi was given to me after I became a demon, just like these were." He touched the scars on his cheeks softly. Sasuke always noticed them but never dwelled on it because it was rude. Each cheek had three vertical scars on each cheek, faint but very visible. "Menma was my younger brothers name."

Sasuke nodded, "so your name is?"

The boy stretched his arms up causing a small pop.

"Why does it matter?" He turned his eyes to meet Sasuke's. "It's history. I never use it."

"Why don't you?"

"Because I died when I was seventeen," he factually told, almost as detached. "So did my name. I stopped being one person and became Kyuubi."

Sasuke digested that. Kyuubi died young, even during the Edo period that was unusual.

"And Menma," Sasuke added in.

"Huh?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "you go by Menma too."

The teen grinned, "I think my brother would have loved this school." He smiled and glanced around the room, "it just reminded me of him."

Sasuke glanced around the room, seeing the dirt and messed up clothes. Menma would have liked this? He found it hard to believe that anyone would have enjoyed such a disaster of a room.

Kyuubi sensing his thought gave a deep chuckle, "he was definitely much more organized than me. But the school itself, the courtyard and the competitive streak amongst students. That's what he would have loved."

Sasuke nodded. Konoha Gakuen was known for being the top school in Japan, which created a competitive nature amongst the students. Everyone wanted to be at the top of the class so they could get into their universities of choice, ultimately leading to high paying jobs.

Sasuke stood up, deciding that he would just let Menma, Kyuubi, be. He wasn't in any of Sasuke's classes and if he was just observing and participating in life why should he care that he decided to do it at his school?

He quickly pulled out his phone and noticed the time. Curfew was going to come into affect in 15 minutes. He might as well go.

His eyes landed on the unswept floor. Demon or not he was supposed to uphold school rules. He turned around to face the demon and a smirk crawled onto his face. As a prefect he was allowed to dish out punishments.

"I expect you to clean all the public washrooms on the main floor. Maybe you will learn to clean your room too."

"Eh?!"

* * *

It had only been two days since their talk, and Sasuke was burning with more questions. Whenever he noticed Kyuubi in the halls, he would find himself staring for unusual amounts of times, just thinking about questions he had yet to get answers to.

It was weird, Sasuke never noticed Kyuubi before yet he seemed to be everywhere. Their lockers where on the same floor, just in different hallways. They also both took a heavy course load of science classes, although they didn't share any classes together.

He found himself wanting to approach him. Ask him more, he still had so many questions; like those foxes. What was that?

Sasuke sighed and shook his mind off that topic, deciding to focus back on reality. He could always ask him for some more questions at a later time, if they ever interacted again. To be honest, Kyuubi was doing no harm to the students so Sasuke decided to butt out. The boy believed he was a demon, and it starting to erode his own mind with thoughts of heaven and hell.

He was drawn from his thoughts with a light tap on his shoulder. He turned to regard the person, his eyes landing on a petite girl with shoulder length dusty pink hair and radiant emerald eyes. She smiled politely and gave a half-smile.

"You are a prefect, right?"

Sasuke almost wanted to roll his eyes, the white arm-band contrasting the black blazer was a dead give-away. Only prefects wore the white arm band.

"Hn."

"My name is Sakura," she bowed politely, "I'm a new student here."

Sasuke stared tiredly at her, "did you check in with the head office to get your schedule?"

"Yeah," she smiled brightly and brushed a stray pink hair behind her ear. "I was actually wondering if you could help me find someone?"

He glared, "I am not here to help you find your lost friends." He hotly told, "class is starting soon, please report-"

She had grabbed onto his right arm and hugged it closely to her, "you don't have to be so cruel to me," she whine pathetically and batted her eyes at him. He roughly pulled his arm out of her clutches and gave a deadly sneer her way.

"Do not touch me again."

She waved her manicured hand, dismissing his demand.

"You have space issues," she muttered with a frown, "look I'm just looking for my friend, Naruto-"

"I don't care." Sasuke turned around to walk away, but only found the girl walking calmly along beside him.

"He's about average height, blond hair, blue eyes, scars on his cheeks."

Kyuubi immediately popped into his head. He was the only person Sasuke had ever seen with those distinctive features.

He stopped walked and quickly regarded her, confusion obvious on his pale face. Sakura didn't realize he had stopped walking and when she noticed lack of companion beside her, she quickly turned back to see a rather rare sight of a confused Uchiha.

"Did I say something wrong?" she inquired moving towards him, misreading the expression.

"You said his name was Naruto?"

She nodded, "Yeah. Do you know him."

Was that perhaps Kyuubi's real name, the name he had lost when he had died? But then how did this girl know it...?

"I don't know anyone with those features named Naruto," he bit out annoyed. She deflated at that but then let out a sigh.

"I guess it was a long-shot. Thank you for-"

"His name is Menma." Sasuke interrupted and stared questionably at her. "Why would you think his name is Naruto?"

Suddenly those vibrant emerald eyes dulled before becoming guarded. She seemed to analyze Sasuke, her eyes trailing over his body before she crossed her arms over her chest and jutted her hips out.

"It's a nickname, is that a problem?"

It was a lie and they both knew it. Sasuke stared back at those guarded calculating eyes.

"You wouldn't come to me with a nickname," he harshly bit back. "So the question is, why do you think-"

The bell rang and just as though she had been shot, Sakura's posture tensed and her eyes became panicked. "Shit I"m late!" She screeched and quickly turned around, ignoring Sasuke and rushing down the hallway leaving the sound of her heels against the marble floor.

Sasuke stared at her retreating back with a frown on his face.

What where the chances he was going to have a peaceful school year?

* * *

**Annon Reviewers.**

**Guest: **I hope this was a quick update for you!

**Simsaholic: **I'm glad you are curious about where the story is heading! I hope you are always interested and curious about it! Thanks for dropping a line.

* * *

On another note, just a question. Anyone watching Durarara x2 Shou? I haven't read the light novels but is it following the light novels? I am tempted to read them but I can't find them translated, does anyone know where I can find them? (I'm just curious, couldn't hurt to ask)

**Update 03/25/15: **Chapter four will be out in a couple of days, if not tomorrow! I hope the changes in this chapter where pleasant, because I'm happy with them.

**Reviews are always appreciated! **


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: It was just another ordinary day for Sasuke, when he fell down some stairs and consequently summoned a demon. Now he can't seem to get rid of the damned thing but maybe he doesn't want to?  
Warnings: boy x boy, language, violence?, various pairings  
Rating: M

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just borrowing the characters. **

Un-beta'd (all mistakes are mine)

Sorry I've been gone for so long, but upwards and onwards! Also, if anyone noticed, yes I did change my penname.

A quick note: I've gone back to the end of chapter 2, did minor editing there (just on the last part of the chapter) and some major edits in chapter 3. I would recommend doubling back to chapter 3 for now, because their interactions might seem odd in this chapter. I actually re-posted chapter 3 so that those who are on the watch list of this story will get a notification and see that the chapter is a repost and recommended to read.

Also another quick thing (I'm sorry my ANs are so long this week), but for different breaks in time periods I used different breaks. So for something that is one day plus it'll be the large horizontal line, for just a few hours, it'll be ~0ooooo0ooooo0~.

* * *

**Fleeting Moments  
**Chapter 4

Sasuke tapped his mechanical pencil against his notebook lightly, staring disinterested at the lesson that was being explained by the teacher. His chemistry teacher moved from one point on the whiteboard to another, and asked a general question. Sasuke turned his attention to the new student in class, who was sitting beside a student named Sai.

Sakura Haruno was her name, according to their teacher. She had introduced Sakura to the class and instructed her to get notes off of one of the class members so she could keep up to the work.

It was unusual to get a transfer student a quarter into the year, but not unheard of. Some murmurs started up after Sakura's introduction, but it was quickly silenced when the lesson began.

All the eyes in the class were focused on the bored, and the way that Ms. Mitarashi explained the difference between carbon-carbon bonds and hydrogen-carbon bonds. It was pretty simple, but necessary considering the unit they were on.

Sasuke had started to tune the lesson out some point and was focused on Sakura. The way her head bobbed up and down as she took notes and how she shifted every few minutes.

Why was she here? Why did she call Kyuubi, Naruto?

He had so many questions buzzing around his head, and he almost growled at the fact that this all started because of Kyuubi. The damned demon would not leave his thoughts alone.

But what was really troubling him, was the fact that he was starting to believe this entire 'demon' business. It was the way Kyuubi held himself, and spoke about a forgiving god. Plus having the haunting image of a fox pinning you to the ground as you stared up at its snot was hard to erase. They appeared and disappeared with some strange command from a language he did not understand.

He sighed and continued to tap his pencil against his notebook, eyes turning to the lesson just to fall back to Sakura.

What did she know?

"Mr. Uchiha!" Ms. Mitarashi hollered to him, causing him to turn bored eyes back to the lesson. A good portion of the class had turned their head to the middle row of the room and stared openly at Sasuke. He didn't care.

Ms. Mitarashi scowled, her hazel cream eyes staring disappointedly at him.

"I appreciate that you get top grades in the school Mr. Uchiha, but my lessons are to be listened to not staring off at your peers." She hotly told, causing a few snickers to erupt from some nameless students. Sakura smirked victoriously at him before turning back to the front of the room. "Explain this equation on the board."

Sasuke sighed, figures he would get in trouble the one time he is plagued with thoughts. He studied the equation on the board and sighed before standing up for the entire class to see him.

N2 (g) + 3 H2 (g) = 2 NH3 (g)

"It means that 1 molecule of nitrogen reacts with three molecules of hydrogen to form 2 molecules of ammonia."

He sat back down and decided he would not even spare Sakura a glance. Though a part of him really wanted to smirk triumphantly at her. Instead he decided to continue to tap his pencil on his notebook, but this time his eyes would be trained on Ms. Mitarashi as she continued the lesson.

**~0ooooo0ooooo0~**

Class ended normally, Sasuke didn't have much to take back to his locker, just the standard issued textbook. He was about to get up when a pale hand held down his chemistry book. He turned his eyes upward, not surprised to see Sakura hovering over his desk.

"Can I borrow your notes?"

Sasuke shook her hand off his book, "no."

He stood up and she stood directly in front of him. Her breasts almost touching his chest for how close she decided to stand to him.

"I could ask anyone else in the class you know?" She mocked, with a coy smile on her face.

"Then do it," he murmured, refusing to take a step back although he was highly uncomfortable. He instead brushed past her, his shoulder rubbing against hers as he manoeuvred his way around her. Classes were done for the day, and he was thankful that he only shared the single class with this girl.

"Look," she tapped his shoulder, "I just need someone's notes and you're the last one in the room."

It was true, most students start packing up before class even finishes. Usually five minutes to the bell, especially if its the last class of the day, students were more eager to leave.

"Not my problem."

"Stop being a bastard for one minute," she scolded, "and let's talk."

Sasuke turned around, fixing his dark eyes on her. "Talk about what?"

"Well chemistry," she began turning her attention to the half-erased whiteboard. "I'm about two months behind," she whined. "I'd like you to help me catch up."

"I already said no."

"Yes, but I know something you want to know."

Sasuke blinked, "pardon?"

She smiled and hopped onto a desk, ignoring that her skirt rode up and revealed a bit too much for Sasuke's tastes. Not that it was trashy, but still too much leg for him.

"I have a feeling you already know."

This girl was making no sense, and he wanted to head back to his dorm. It was the weekend and he was not going to start it by playing mind games with the new girl.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he brushed aside, turning back around. "Don't bother me over garbage."

She chuckled but did nothing to stop him, "you definitely know."

He decided to ignore her comments as he left the classroom. He paid it no heed, maybe she was friends with Menma. They both were strange people and apparently stupid. Did she honestly think he would help her out after that morning? He scoffed and made his way to his locker.

* * *

The weekend was always quicker than it should be, it was already Sunday and still Sasuke was not quite done all his work. He had taken part of Saturday to go into the small town near the school to purchase some snacks and other miscellaneous items. Since the town was still too far to walk to, the school provided a shuttle bus to and from the town, once a day on Saturday and twice on Sundays. Most students went out the Saturday because shops were open later and the shuttle ran later. Unfortunately for Sasuke, it left him with a lot of time to do nothing in town until the shuttle back to school would come by.

So today was the day to finish off any assignments and review some more of his notes. Although no tests were coming up, it was best for him to review his notes now rather than cram the night before.

He set up his table to his liking, keeping some salty snacks on hand for when he wanted something to munch on and began organizing his notes by subject and working his way from his first class of the day to his last class of the day: chemistry.

He got a few pages into his notes when he heard something slide under his door. He quickly turned to glance at the envelope and sighed. Another girl confessing? Didn't they get the message. Ignoring it he went back to studying.

**~0ooooo0ooooo0~**

Sakura bit her lip as she glanced around at the people boarding the bus towards Konoha - the small town that was close to the school. She had left a note for Sasuke to join her for some coffee in town. She had already asked Naruto - er or Menma - to join her, so she was hoping they would discuss life in hell and the things that were happening, and Sasuke could listen.

For some reason, she wanted this human to know about them. Especially if it would help free Naruto of his bond to the Uchiha bloodline. That was something they needed an Uchiha's help with, nothing they could do on their own.

Although she was sure Naruto didn't give second thought to his limitations with a bloodline bond. But it affected his lifestyle and she considered it a hinderance, and that could be easily fixed. Well, maybe not easily, but a solution could be found. If only the demon's ego didn't get in the way, he would talk to the Uchiha and ask for release.

She sighed and saw Naruto staring at her curiously from inside the bus. She had asked him to save her a seat, so that the three of them could sit together. Unfortunately, it looked like it was going to be just the two of them. She glanced down at her cellphone again and sighed ignoring the small puff of smoke that left her mouth. She rubbed her hands together and placed her cellphone in her jacket, the bus would be leaving in two minutes.

Shaking her head, she decided to board the bus, taking her seat right beside Naruto. They were allowed to be out of their uniform for trips into town, but they had to wear a black arm-band with the school insignia on it with their clothing. It was so the school could identify any teenagers that were causing problems for the two and punish them accordingly. Though many students slipped the armbands off once they were out of sight of the bus. If the school ever caught a student doing such an act, they could risk suspension or expulsion depending on the number of offences. Both her and Naruto were wearing the black arm-band above their winter jackets - it was a bit of a snug fit but that also prevented it from slipping off their arms.

"Who were you waiting for?" Naruto curiously asked, tilting his head to check out the window again.

"Nobody," Sakura murmured quietly, annoyed that she was ignored by the stupid pampered Uchiha. "It doesn't matter," she shrugged out. "Have you been to Konoha before?"

Naruto grinned, leaning back into the seat. "Yes, it's beautiful." He turned serious eyes to regard Sakura, "you invited Sasuke didn't you?"

She bristled slightly but deflated easily, "figures he wouldn't show up."

Naruto laughed, "it suits him."

Sakura eyed him critically but did not reply.

"Why did you invite him Sakura?"

"You told him." She rebutted, "I felt that maybe he could help."

Naruto blinked, confusion working onto his face. "Help with what?"

"the bond."

"Ah." Naruto murmured and sighed leaning back into the hard seat. "You know I don't care about that."

"I know."

"Then why are you bothering with it?"

She tapped her finger against his forehead causing a frown to make its way onto the tanned face, "because it controls you."

"Barely," he brushed her hand away from his head and lightly glared at her. "It's my life Sakura."

"Your life affects others moron," she bit back, "you being controlled, controls others."

Naruto glared. "That's unfair."

"It's true."

Naruto turned his eyes away from hers and stared out the window. They school yard was beautiful, frost clung to the green grass and he could see his dorm room from the bus.

"It just figures the asshole wouldn't show up," she bit out and sighed. "All that effort I went into finding out where his room was. Did you know how many girls have a crush on him?" She rambled out, "they weren't willing to give me his information because I was 'competition' yet no matter how many times I said I wasn't interested in him, they thought I was-"

"Sakura," Naruto interrupted, not wanting to hear her rant. When she got onto a topic, she was like a dog with a bone. Wouldn't let it go. "He helped you find me didn't he?"

She made a small sound of annoyance, "barely."

Naruto sighed, "he told you to look for Menma, right?"

"He told me your name."

"Which led you to me," Naruto told with a big smile, "he's not all that bad."

She blinked, "he called the cops on you."

"I was trespassing."

"After he summoned you."

"He didn't know he summoned me."

"He pretended you didn't exist for three months after you decided to stay here."

Naruto laughed, "I honestly don't think he noticed I was around. I never interacted with him."

"Naruto." She dangerously called, "stop arguing with me."

He grinned, "But Sakura it's so fun to see you like this." He laughed and poked her shoulder, "your eyes get all dark -just like that! - and your mouth pulls down into the cutest frown."

She glared and was going to smack him when two people decided to sit directly behind them. The bus was still stationed at the school, when it should have left already.

"What are you two girls gossiping about?" A voice called from behind the two. Menma smiled and turned to look at the voice.

"Ah Shin, going into Konoha for some more practice balls?" Naruto curiously asked, though Sakura had no idea what they were talking about. Practice balls?

The boy laughed, "yeah. I keep losing them over the fences or at the roof. I think the school has most of my tennis balls, they could probably sell them and pay for someone's entrance fees."

Naruto laughed, and turned to Sakura. "Sakura this is Shin from the tennis team, we have biology together. Shin this is my friend Sakura from back home."

Sakura turned around and politely greeted Shin. He was lean with dirty blond hair and honey eyes. Quite attractive actually. Where all rich boys cute? It was unfair.

"So what are you two talking about? Oh is this a date?!" he looked between the two of them with wide eyes. Naruto chuckled at him.

"No, no. She's more like a sister to me."

"A stupid cousin," Sakura corrected with a sugary sweet smile.

Naruto gave a half-hearted glare. "We were talking about Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura here has a crush on him, she's upset that he ignored her love confession."

Shin gave a sympathetic smile, "he ignores all the girls, so don't feel bad."

"I was not-" she spluttered, smacking Naruto in the head, "don't say stuff like that!"

Shin must have misunderstood as she was embarrassed that Naruto told him, because he continued. "No, I mean he seriously does, so don't feel bad. He doesn't even look at girls, I think he's gay."

Naruto nodded his head in agreement and Sakura glared at him. He was going to pay for lying, even to a stranger. In what world would she ever like a jackass like Sasuke Uchiha?

**~0ooooo0ooooo0~**

Sasuke stood impatiently outside Kyuubi's door. The second bus should have been back by now, so either they were loitering around the campus grounds or they were at someone else's room. He sighed and leaned against the wall and continued to wait.

When he had finally decided to take a break from studying he went over to his bedroom door to toss out the note when he read what the envelope said. Instead of saying "Sasuke" in frilly writing it had "from Sakura" on it. He frowned and opened the envelope, his curiosity getting to him, and saw that she had invited him for coffee.

He almost crumpled it up after reading that sentence, because another fangirl. But when he caught Naruto's name further down in the passage he decided to continue reading. Apparently Sakura was going into town to buy some school supplies that she hadn't brought with her, and some clothes, and she was going to invite Naruto out.

He wondered if Kyuubi knew that his friend had accidentally revealed his real name to Sasuke? Naruto, it suited the boy better than Kyuubi or Menma.

He shook it off, and finished the letter. He had missed the last bus by an hour, but he could catch them when they came back. So he sat down to finish his work.

Which is why now he was standing outside of Kyuubi - Naruto - Menma's door. Honestly, he was annoyed with how many names this kid had. Why introduce himself as Kyuubi to Sasuke to turn around and call himself Menma at school? Yet nether one of those where his real name, Naruto was?

It was stupid. Kyuubi was stupid.

He heard a few people chatting down the hall and around the corner came Naruto and two other boys, and a quiet Sakura trailing after them. Sasuke frowned, girls were not allowed on the boys floors. The school only had two dormitories, one for the juniors and seniors and another for the freshman and sophomores. The floors were divided amongst the boys and girls and it was a school violation to have the boys enter the girls floors or the girls to enter the boys floors. He would give Sakura her punishment later. Plus the two boys who pretended like Sakura wasn't even there - they knew it was a violation. Even if they committed the act, they were supposed to stop it or report it.

The two boys who were chatting with Kyuubi separated to enter one of the rooms down the hall. Kyuubi and Sakura continued to walk towards him.

"Hey Sasuke," Kyuubi greeted before he reached the door. Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and watched as Naruto slipped his student card into the door handled and opened the door.

"Sakura you are not supposed to be on this floor." He glared at the girl.

She smirked, "are you going to tell on me?"

"You know I"m a prefect," she had to know. That was how they met.

"Your point?" she shrugged, "I don't care if this is a violation."

Sasuke sighed, "go back to your floor Sakura."

"Nope," she stared, "and you can't make me."

"I can call the dorm head," he fought back, "I will if you don't obey the rules."

"Go ahead and do it." She challenged. "I dare you."

"Sakura," Kyuubi tiredly called, "stop antagonizing him. Sasuke, nobody can see her."

He blinked, "I can see her."

"Yes because she's apart of my family," he told and opened the door wider, "now everyone in. Including you Sakura."

Sasuke frowned but thought back to the time Shikamaru didn't see Kyuubi. Was this a similar situation, although Sasuke could see her? What did Kyuubi mean, part of his family? Were they siblings? Cousins? Why could Sasuke see her if it was true?

He sighed and followed behind Sakura and closed the door as Kyuubi took a seat on his chair. The room was clean this time around, maybe having the boy clean up the bathrooms did work in his favour.

"Sakura you can drop it now," Kyuubi began and smiled.

Sakura nodded but nothing in the room changed. She had nothing in her hands to drop, and Sasuke didn't really understand what was happening. He was getting tired of being in the dark.

"So Sasuke what brings you to my room?"

Sasuke quickly pulled out a ruffled piece of paper, the letter Sakura had left him. "I didn't read it until after you had already left." He shortly told, glancing quickly at Sakura and refocusing on Kyuubi.

"I want answers."

"I may have them for you."

Sasuke glared, "I will get answers."

Sakura stepped towards Sasuke, "and whatever I am able to answer, I will." She smiled, "but with one condition."

He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You have to help me release Naruto from his bloodline bond."

* * *

Is Sakura a little OOC (out of character)? I don't know why, personally, I feel like if Sakura ever had the upper hand she would act very sly and devious? I don't really know how to explain this. She doesn't put up with BS in Shippuuden, so I feel like this would align with her character in some ways but in some ways not? So I'm sorry if she seems hugely OOC.

**Annon Reviews**

Guest (chapter 1): Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed that bit!

Guest (chapter 2): I completely understand your confusion, I didn't do as much in this chapter as I probably should have to be honest. I did however, go back over the ending and change up some flow and character interaction.

Guest (chapter 3): I first off want to thank you for leaving your honest opinions! I did not even see it the way you mentioned, and now that you pointed it out, I completely agree. I think I got stuck on the fact that as the author, I already have the characters portrayed in my head. So when I wrote it, their interactions made sense to me. I didn't put myself as a reader, which going back through I made a large error because of it. I did a lot of editing in dialogue in chapter 3 so hopefully I've put their character development back on some kind of normal ground. As for time-line issues, I tried my best with that to be honest. I don't like including "3 months later" titles for skips. I don't know why, I just don't like it unless it's an epilogue. However, I did include a different form of breaks to make the flow easier and hopefully help with clearing up some confusion. I do always include the time table in the text, but I hope the differences in breaks helps as well. Again, thank you for your review! It definitely helped me out.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: It was just another ordinary day for Sasuke, when he fell down some stairs and consequently summoned a demon. Now he can't seem to get rid of the damned thing but maybe he doesn't want to?  
Warnings: boy x boy, language, violence?, various pairings  
Rating: M

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I'm just borrowing the characters. **

Un-beta'd (all mistakes are mine)

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers and everyone who is following or favourited this story! I already have 50 followers...I feel like a cult leader. You! Yes you! Go forth and find me sour cream and onion chips.

Just one tiny sized note! I went back to chapter 1 and chapter 4 to add in tidbit of information season wise. So story starts with summer break, and I added in one line in the previous chapter to acknowledge that we're now three months past summer break - so the start of winter/end of fall.

* * *

**Fleeting Moments  
**Chapter 5

Sasuke stared passively at Sakura, who met his stare with one of her own. They stood in silence. He wasn't about to ask her what she meant about a 'bloodline bond' when she was the one asking for the help. He shouldn't have to hold this girl's hand to get her spit out what she exactly wants with him, or how he is supposed to help in this situation. He was completely in the dark about everything involving them, including Kyuubi's real name (if it was Naruto).

Kyuubi sighed, "everyone sit down." He ordered, moving towards his twin bed and flopping down onto the mattress. Sakura turned around to follow him, taking a more elegant seat beside her friend. Sasuke opted to sit on the desk chair, angling it properly to face the two on the bed.

"Sakura," Kyuubi began, exhaustion creeping into his voice. "I told you to drop it."

"No." She quickly replied, staring at Sasuke. "This is not about you anymore _Naruto_ it's about-"

"It is about me," he interrupted, "the bond is with me. Not you or any of the others. It's between me and the Uchiha's."

Sakura turned her attention away from Sasuke and fixed her eyes onto Kyuubi. She brushed some hair away from her face and flicked him between his eyes, just at the bridge of his nose.

"Stop being stupid." She murmured, "plus I am asking for me. Not for you."

Kyuubi blinked, "for you?"

"Yes, I am-"

"So your real name is Naruto, then?" Sasuke cut in.

Sakura and Kyuubi both turned their attention to him, each with varying levels of bewilderment on their faces. Sakura looked as though she had forgotten Sasuke was even in the room, while Kyuubi's looked completely confused with the question itself.

"Eh?" Kyuubi intelligently verbalized, "who told you my name is Naruto?"

Sasuke almost sighed, not a minute ago Sakura had blatantly addressed him as Naruto and he replied. How stupid could one person be?

"You did."

"Eh?! When...?" he curiously questioned, tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes in concentration. He brought his right hand up to this mouth, using two of his fingers to drum against his scarred cheek. The drumming stopped quickly and a frown took over his features.

"Shit," he muttered out opening his blue eyes to stare at Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sakura!" he scolded half-heartedly, "how could you casually reveal my name like that?"

"Me?!" She accused back, "what about you? Why aren't you using your name?"

"So it is your name." He didn't ask, but it was confirmed from their bantering that Naruto was his real name - not Kyuubi or Menma. Where Kyuubi came from he doesn't know, or care to be frank. It was nice to have one solid name for the kid though.

Kyuubi glanced at him curiously and let out a long sigh.

"It is." He truthfully told. "But address me as Menma, I don't want confusion at school."

Sasuke smirked, no moron would tell him what to do. Like hell he was going to listen.

"Why didn't you enrol to school as Naruto?" Sakura curiously asked, crossing her legs. "You told me if you ever stayed in this world for a long period of time you would use your birth name. So why didn't you?"

Naruto smile surprised Sasuke. Although the smile was warm and bright, his eyes were a dark storm - completely contradicting the smile. It gave away his true feelings.

"I was a coward. Nobody calls me Naruto except for you. I died a long time ago Sakura, it would be wrong to hear my name again by so many people."

Sakura gave a meek nod, "I understand." She smiled, "to be honest, being called Sakura again is weird."

Naruto grinned and unconsciously closed his eyes, "isn't it?"

The silence was short lived, as Sakura turned her green eyes to Sasuke staring directly into his eyes as though challenging him.

"I still request your help." She harshly told, glancing quickly to Naruto and focusing back on him. "I want you to release Naruto from your bond."

"I don't know what your talking about."

She nodded, and with speed that Sasuke almost missed, she smacked the back of Naruto's head. A loud thump sound echoed through the dorm room, and a curse and hissed followed behind it.

"What the hell-"

"Explain it to him." She demanded.

Naruto glanced at her, rubbing the tender flesh at the back of his head. "You're the one requesting his help. I told you to drop it." He whined out annoyed.

"It's also not my place to reveal your secrets."

Naruto glared, "yet it's your place to ask for help on my behalf?"

She turned towards him, a sweet smile that had an ominous feeling behind it. "I told you didn't I? I am asking on my behalf."

"Tch." He replied to her, turning away from her to look at Sasuke. He was dressed casually, since it was the weekend but Naruto never really noticed his attire since they entered his room. To be honest, he was still in a bit of shock over the fact that Sasuke even bothered to show up, he didn't seem like the type to care unless it would benefit him.

So even dressed in loose jeans and a no-name shirt, Sasuke was sinfully attractive. Maybe it was the contrast between his deathly pale skin and dark features? Or the air of power that radiated from him? Either way Naruto knew he was attractive. Yet, thinking that way upset his stomach. The boy was a grade-a asshole. No amount of looks could cover a bad personality.

"Look," he sharply began, "the demon I made a deal with thought it would be amusing to add salt to my wounds by forcing me to take on a bloodline bond with the Uchiha family."

The way those dark eyes slightly widened with that information, prompted Naruto to continue.

"As such, whenever someone with the Uchiha blood in them summons me, I have to respond. I have no choice." He shrugged his shoulders, "to be honest it's more annoying than controlling."

"Take this seriously," Sakura hissed.

"I am." He repelled back, "but like I said Sakura, I don't mind the bond."

"Liar." She stood up, stepping away from the bed as though it physically hurt to sit down. "You're telling me you don't mind the time you got summoned while you shower? Or when you were in the Jinchuuriki meeting? Or how about that time when you were summoned every day for a year because you refused a request but he wouldn't stop until you said yes?" Sakura took a deep breath and glared hatefully at Naruto, "how can you sit there and lie and say you don't mind. It's cruel, the Uchiha-"

She abruptly stopped and turned her eyes downward. "Never mind." She whispered and turned towards the door, ignoring the way Sasuke seemed to have stiffened during her tirade and not daring to look back at Naruto.

"Sakura," he quietly called out at her, "don't forget to cloak yourself."

"I'm not an idiot." She whispered back to him.

Sasuke curiously watched her mouth something under her breath. He didn't notice anything different about her, as she opened the door without a backward glance and left the room closing the door calmly behind her.

"She hates when I make light of the bond."

"Why do you?"

Naruto glanced at him, almost as trying to analyze him before shrugging his shoulders. "It makes it easier to cope with."

It made sense, he couldn't imagine how frustrating it would be to be summoned whenever someone felt like it and controlled in such a way. It would be maddening.

"So why don't you try to get rid of the bond?"

Naruto shifted on the bed, and crossed his legs. "We don't know how," he said sadly. "I would but it's not that bad. Although getting summoned whenever your family fancies is annoying, they can't force me to do anything. Once I'm summoned, I have free range. I can turn them down, I can do anything I want, except kill them."

"You can't kill us?"

"No." He shook his head, "the demon I dealt with thought found sadistic pleasure in tormenting me. So the bond also prevents me from killing anyone with Uchiha blood. But I can harm them," he grinned.

Sasuke's mind drifted back to the two foxes who had appeared in his basement and how they had pinned him down onto the ground. Neither he nor his brother were harmed, but they could have been.

"Why make such a stupid bond?" Sasuke mocked, uncrossing his legs and turning his attention away from Naruto. He missed the way those eyes darkened and a tanned fist clenching.

"Desperate people make stupid decisions." He muttered causing Sasuke to turn his eyes away from the ceiling and back to him.

"I don't regret it."

That was an odd thing to say, considering how messed up the bond seemed to be. Though, when dealing with a demon what else do you expect to get out of a deal besides some misery?

"If you don't know how to break the bond, how am I supposed to?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe Sakura thought you could help search for clues from the Uchiha end?" He flippantly waved off.

"How would this benefit her?"

"It's a bit complicated," Naruto murmured, scratching his cheek right where the middle scar was. "She's part of my family in hell and because of that, whenever I get summoned they are left to fend on their own...It's like I'm the father figure who always abandons home without notice, leaving the kids to themselves. But it's a bad neighrbouhood and sometimes the kids can't protect themselves. Often times, the thugs take advantage that the dad is away and force them into a corner." He shifted his legs and sighed, "in a way they're being played and controlled indirectly. Does that sound fair?"

Sasuke didn't reply, instead the scenario made perfect sense to him for this particular case. He couldn't imagine what hell was like, and with the way Naruto talked he had probably sugar coated it.

Ssuke didn't reply, instead let thoughts of hell and deals with demons run rampant through his mind. Besides, what was there to say to that?

"That's why Sakura said it would benefit her," Naruto said after a small stretch of silence. "I guess me disappearing from time to time really does strain the guys."

Sasuke wouldn't know so he didn't comment. Instead he glanced at the empty cork board behind Naruto's desk. It really didn't make sense to him, other demons threatening Naruto's family? Why? Plus wouldn't Naruto's family be demons themselves? Couldn't they handle it by themselves? If they couldn't, wasn't there a way to get Naruto to return?

_"I cannot return to hell...Not until a full moon or until I am summoned back." _

"Can't you be summoned back?"

Naruto owlishly blinked, "I can be." He tilted his head, "how did you know that?"

Honestly, he was a stupid demon. Sasuke choose not to answer the question instead stared calmly at Naruto's blue eyes, which were swimming with confusion and curiosity.

"I can be summoned back, often times I am. But summoning a demon back from the human realm is difficult and the summoning circle is intricate. Cannot be produced on the spot." He factually told, "I painted my summoning circle around the manor but if my family isn't close enough to a circle during an attack, it is useless. So it's not really effective and often I arrive too late."

Sasuke closed his eyes and gave a curt nod. Made sense, but there was still a way that his family could call to him if they need be. But the bond definitely is disrupting his life-er afterlife. Naruto did confess he was technically dead, even if he was sitting on his own bed looking as though he were as alive as Sasuke was.

"I make no promises."

He stood up, glanced quickly at Naruto and walked towards the door. He was very curious about how the Uchiha's got involved in this. The library at the manor was extensive and some of the books were over a hundred years old, something in there might lead him to finding more information about demons and bloodline bonds. If nothing in there was fruitful, he could always sniff through his dad's old study. Although he often studied in that room, he never touched the belongings or the documents. In all honestly, he didn't want to disturb anything in his fathers study. It would be absolute last resort.

Naruto didn't say anything as he left, but Sasuke heard a loud yawn as he shut the door behind him and started his trek up to the top floor.

* * *

It never felt so long to get to Friday as it did that week. Ever since that discussion with Naruto on Sunday, his mind would constantly linger back to what was said, and having Sakura in his final period class did not help keep his mind focused. Whenever he saw her, he thought back to her words and her request. He wasn't sure if Naruto had filled her in on the rest of the conversation after she had left the room, but she never approached him - even for those notes.

He idly wondered how she was going to study for their upcoming exams. Finals were in the next two weeks, students were starting to panic because they had spent all semester avoiding homework and scrapping by. Thankfully he wasn't one of them, and often tutored other students around this time. Not for their benefit, but for his own.

If he tutored students and he responded to their difficult questions with the correct answers, he felt confident that he would pass any exam ever placed before him. Sometimes his peers asked really interesting questions, answers he did not know, so he would seek the answers out. Not for the benefit of the student, but for himself. It accelerated his learning and he got paid quite handsomely for it.

He looked at the schedule he wrote out and stuck it to the cork board hanging low on the wall by his desk. He had two students on Saturday and one on Sunday for two hour sessions each. He had a lot of time to study on his own, and to ensure he was maintaining his duties and prefect.

He glanced at the clock, debating whether he wanted to grab a late dinner from the cafeteria or make something light in his room. Not only was there the perk of having no roommate as a prefect, but he also got a mini-fridge.

Thinking back, Naruto didn't have a roommate did he? Sasuke decided not to dwell on it, there was probably an odd number of boys in the school this year, and he had joined the school later in the year, so they probably had no place to put him but by himself.

There was a faint knock at his door, throwing him out of his thoughts. He scowled and stood up from his desk, walking briskly towards the door. He pried it open to be greeted with a cheerful Sakura.

The blush pink shirt coupled with a baggy white sweater hid her figure, but the dark denim jeans definitely showed that her sweater was deciding. She had her hair pulled back into a lose ponytail, the pink bangs framing her face. She was definitely a beautiful girl, though why she was at his room he didn't know.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth and loudly declared, "tutor me for chemistry!"

It wasn't a request or even a question. A declaration. Sasuke smirked, she must have been desperate to come to him, after practically ignoring his existence all week. He didn't mind to be honest that she wasn't giving him attention, he had a lot of girls fawning over him to begin with, but it bothered him that she pretended he didn't existence.

"I have a full schedule try-"

"Liar!" She shouted, causing a bystander to glance quickly at the duo. "You only have three students."

"I have to study too."

She glared, "please fit me in."

"Why?" He casually leaned against the doorframe, ignoring the fact that one of his neighbours had opened their door and left it that way so they could hear the conversation.

"I can't fail," she muttered. "I need you're help."

His smirk widened, almost sinister appearing as he closed his eyes in contemplation.

"No."

He turned his back to her and was about to close the door when her palm slammed against the door, halting his movements. He regarded her, only to cause his eyes to widen. She had her head bowed, one palm still on the door and the other one clenched tightly.

"Please."

He sighed and ran a hand through his ebony locks.

"Whatever," he dismissed. "Be here Sunday at 4pm."

"Thank you!" She stood tall with a bright smile on her face. He didn't reply and instead closed the door, he heard a few murmurs from the hallway and someone loudly had asked Sakura a question.

Why did she ask him for help so desperately, to go so far as respectfully bow? He sighed again and walked back to his desk to adjust his schedule. So he had four students now, that wasn't bad at all. He would make a good sum, especially just for the holidays. He could buy Itachi a nice gift.

Maybe he shouldn't have closed the door right away and given his fee up front to Sakura instead of accepting.

* * *

**Annon Reviewers**

**Guest: **I'm really glad you found the changes to your liking. Your review really helped me correct my mistakes and improved the overall feel of the story, so I can't thank you enough. I also realized while writing this chapter, I failed to mention any seasons. Which is a bit of a problem, so I swapped back to previous chapters and edited a small sentence in to at least say which season we're in. As for Sakura, I love her character a lot in Naruto Shippuuden. If you've read the manga, I was super disappointed with who she ended up with, I felt that the person she was paired with did no justice to her development as a character and actually damaged her. Anyway, all I will say on that because I don't want to post any spoilers. Naruto's past will be revealed in time, so if you're still around for that I hope you enjoy it! I am really thankful again for your input and I hope to see you review from time to time! Thank you very much.


End file.
